


Rugrats: Omega Struggles and Alpha Troubles

by masterminor



Category: All Grown Up!
Genre: ABDL, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diapers, F/F, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Soulmates, Transgender, Watersports, babying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterminor/pseuds/masterminor
Summary: Hey guys, this is my potentially sad attempt at getting back into writing fanfic. I most recently became obsessed with Alpha/Beta/Omega fanfics and there isn't one for this fandom as far as I can find. So I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy it. :)Chuckie Finster is 17, Angelica and Susie are 19, all the other rugrats are 16, hence the underage tag.





	1. Happy Birthday Lil Part 1

Lillian Deville whimpered softly in her sleep, the date was August 13th, 2017, Thursday, 11:59 PM. In one minute it would be her 16th birthday. (Well her's and Phil's, but that's besides the point.) She was nervous, she knew for sure she was absolutely not an Alpha, that much was obvious to everyone. That left only an Omega, or a Beta.

Alphas were strong people, the dominants of the world. They ran the show with natural-born power. Omegas were typically submissive to them, viewed as the weakest gender and always with an Alpha or at the very least a Beta. Betas were normal every day people. All present as one of these three on their 16th birthday as they reach maturity. Then they will be able to telepathically sense their soul mates and attempt to find them.

Lil flinched when the clock struck midnight, nothing happened. She knew it wouldn't happen right at midnight, it would be calculated. Her biology would time her presentation to when either her soul mate was near or at least someone who can help her. She didn't want to be an Omega, she was already born with a reason to make people hate her, a reason for her to use the nurses bathroom at school. The last thing she needed was for her body to make her a freaking  _Omega._

She sighed as her eyes fluttered shut, knowing she'd need sleep for school tomorrow.

Upon waking she felt no different. She got up, showered and dressed for school, ate her breakfast and grabbed her bag to set on her merry way. She walked there, seeing as it wasn't far. She didn't want to think of how dangerous that would be if she turned out to be an Omega. Walking to school alone would be like asking to be kidnapped by an Alpha for an Omega.

Once she arrived, she headed off to her locker to gather what she would need and to drop off what she didn't before going to her first class of the day, A/B/O Basics. She knew everything in the course like the back of her hand thanks to some summer reading she did. But that meant this class was boring to her. She only wanted to know everything she needed to about the dynamics to be a good whatever she was going to be, she didn't know she was learning everything the class had to offer.

Or at least she did learn everything the class had to offer, until today. Leave it to Tommy's mom to find a way to put a twist on learning. As part of an experiment, The class would be divided into Alphas and Omegas, All unpresented students would take on the roles of Omegas to teach the presented Alphas and Betas of the class how to care for them. The "Omegas" would draw names from a hat to determine their Alpha or Beta to be their round the clock caretakers.

On her turn, Lil thought dreadfully about what would happen if she actually  _were_ an Omega, but thankfully this was just a temporary class lesson and hopefully she would present a Beta today and get to have her own Omega from the class for the lesson as a presented Beta. She drew a breath, pulled out a name, and read it. The wind in her knocked out almost completely as a result as her body sent a small heat wave through her.

"Kimiko Finster, Alpha." 


	2. Happy Birthday Lil Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Chapter 2, Spoilers are for people who don't read fanfic ;)

Lil returned to her seat upon reading the name, feeling slightly relieved. Kimi was her best friend from her diaper years and the softest Alpha Lil ever knew. She watched as the rest of her classmates were assigned their partners. Chuckie being assigned to Tommy, but that was a given since Tommy was Chuckie's mate. Lastly, but not least, Phil was assigned to Dil.

By the time the class was done being assigned and everyone besides the group of friends were done complaining about their pairings, the bell rang for lunch.

"Perfect, a perfect time to get acquainted with your new Alpha's, Enjoy your lunch everyone!" Mrs. Pickles cheerfully exclaimed as the students quickly filed out of the door.

As customary the group all ate together upon buying their lunch, if not slightly more awkwardly than usual. Chuckie, Tommy, and Kimi had all presented already, and Dil had some time before that. So all eyes at the table were on the twins. Phil was not bothered to the point of seeming oblivious to the stares, but Lil was uncomfortable.

Chuckie knew this of course, and as the leader of their family pack he stopped Tommy and Dil's stares by order, he couldn't stop Kimi's however. But he expected this, he had already secretly guessed that Lil would be Kimi's Omega, not that he would tell anyone that and spoil the not-so-surprising-surprise. It was clear that Kimi was somehow trying to claim Lil with her eyes, Chuckie couldn't stop her, not stop his sister from claiming her mate.

After an awkward lunch was Lil's least favorite class. Gym. She had to change in the boy's room with her brother. But Phil kept them off of her, she was almost sure he was an Alpha, or at least the most dominant Beta she's ever seen. Though no one really cared, she earned their respect long ago to be left in peace once it was clear she was an athlete to be reckoned with. It was even more so now, everyone knew it was the twins 16th birthday, they all knew they would present and it was widely accepted that Lil would be an Omega, and no one wanted to tick off a freshly mated Alpha by picking on the girl.

After changing with no problems, they played dodge ball, which Lil dominated in. No one dared aim at her, not that it mattered with her level of Agility. After that It was simply stupid basic classes, Health, Math, English, Science, History, and a Study Hall. Mostly uneventful, except for one thing. In her final class, her study hall, Lil felt the first twinge in her bladder sending the signal to pee.

She hated having to pee in public bathrooms, especially since the law required her to use the Men's all because of her birth sexual organs. What kind of logic was that really? So Lil just sighed and tried to wait it out until she was home.

Later she got off the bus stop to walk home, normally Phil would be with her, but apparently he was going to Tommy's to work on homework. He assured her that she would see him at the birthday party later that day though. So in his stead, Kimi was with her. Something about wanting to protect her if she presented suddenly on the way home. But that left Lil in a rather uncomfortable position, walking side by side with the girl she admired since grade 5, and an uncomfortably full bladder to deal with.

It took a full 10 minutes, but it may as well have been hours for Lil. Finally they were at her doorstep, she just had to unlock the door and run up to the bathroom... which was at the top of an exact 15 step stairway inside of the house.

She got up to the door, pulled out her keys, and fumbled with them, suddenly they dropped from her hands and Lil could only whimper in agony. She couldn't bend over to pick up the keys, not without leaking considerably. She was stuck.

Kimi raised an eyebrow at Lil's odd behavior, she noticed the whole way home. Then she heard her whimper and her whole world changed.

**_Omega in distress. My Omega._** Her instincts screamed at her. She suddenly pushed Lil against the door she stood in front of and held her there, trying to discern the reason for her Omega's discomfort. 

Lil could only shudder and whimper in response. What had gotten into Kimi? But more importantly, why did she like it?


	3. Happy Birthday Lil Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get interesting.

Kimi was stunned at herself, frozen in place. Where was she going with this? More importantly, why? So Lil was her Omega, she knew that much. But why this strong a reaction when the Omega only needed the restroom. Oh yes she knew, that fact was abundantly clear. She knew the signs and Lil had them all. The squirming, the breathing, the sweat. Oh god did it smell good to Kimi too. She smelled like frosted cookies and pie just like her mother made for her birthdays while young.

Back to the present, Kimi released Lil while in thought, Allowing her to run upstairs to try to make it to the bathroom... Only for her to fail at the entryway. Oh how embarrassing, She was an Omega and just wet her pants in front of her long time crush and soulmate. She had so much to suddenly worry about. What if Kimi rejected her? What if she wasn't a good omega for Kimi if accepted? Would Kimi think she was a baby now? When is her first heat? She thought as she sighed and set to work cleaning up as Kimi stood in the doorway staring shocked at nothing.

Once Lil had cleaned herself and the floor she headed down to Kimi who by now had come out of herself and was sitting in the living room.

Kimi was thinking just as long as Lil. What if she was a bad Alpha to Lil, she was almost sure that Phil was an Alpha and that would cause problems in the pack, she didn't want that. More importantly she did't want to ruin the love of her life's... well... Life! What if she hurt her while in Rut? It would be in a couple of weeks now. Ok, maybe a month, or more... But it felt like tomorrow for Kimi in anticipation of what might happen.

Kimi knew she should and should spend her Rut with Lil. It could get Lil pregnant being why she shouldn't, at least that was the reason she told herself and not that she was afraid of hurting the girl. But she knew that Lil would want to, that girl is headstrong and stubborn, that's why Kimi loved her. She would tell Kimi that she would be fine and it would be fun, she would hide the bruises and cuts she might get from Kimi as a result.

But as she thought that, she remembered something and relaxed. Alpha Suppressants, She swallowed some just before Lil came down to her.

Lil gave into her Omega instinct full swing, she latched onto Kimi and sniffed at her scent glands, freezing when she smelled nothing. Alpha Suppressants. So her Alpha didn't want her. It was clear. With that Lil ran up to her room and locked the door before Kimi could stop her. She never came down that night. Everyone assumed but Kimi that she had presented Omega and was dealing with that,leaving her alone to it. Only Kimi knew they were only partially right.

She just left after Lil ran off. Figuring she didn't want such a chicken Alpha if she was so willing to give into her own instincts herself. School was going to be awkward, and so was their assignment. Oh god, she'd forgotten that.


	4. It's Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Awkward return to school...

Lil did NOT want to go to school today. But on the bright side it was Friday, and after that she didn't have to see Kimi if she didn't want to, right? Except for that stupid project. Lil had forgotten about that. And now that she was a real Omega she had no way to get out of being Kimi's. It should have been a dream come true. But after yesterday... Maybe she was being too hasty. After all she didn't even get the chance to explain herself.

And Lil had been reading ahead in class, it would take a lot more than scent blockers to keep apart a true bonded pair. She would just have to ask Kimi today she supposed. With newfound confidence she got ready for the day, ignoring the worried looks from her family at breakfast. She figured they would be concerned when she didn't come down from her room at all on her birthday.

On the way to the bus stop Phil tried to get it out of her what was wrong, he was now an Alpha and it was his job to protect Omegas in his eyes. Especially his sister.

"What's up with you, sis? You don't come down all day because you're an Omega. And now you're just going around like you're fine, better than fine even!" Phil accused. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, I just need to see my Alpha today" Lil said, almost bubbly.

"Kimi?" Phil asked, still not getting the change of mood. "Is your first heat soon or something? You know you don't have to go to her. Just go to a nurse and they will take care of you." Phil reminded her, this information was common knowledge since grade school.

"I know" Lil said cheekily. To which Phil sighed, "she better not get pregnant" he thought with a smile. He didn't want her having pups of her own as only a child herself. But that was a good thing about being an omega for Lil. Maybe it wouldn't be the way she wanted, but her mate could still get her pregnant when she was ready. Which was hopefully not for a long time.

The bus then arrived and they all took their seats. It was quiet, everyone too tired to talk much that early in the morning. But once in class and started, everyone slowly began to wake up. As the day passed on, Lil decided the best time to talk to Kimi was at lunch. Which came eventually, the bell going off in her Omega Rights class this time. With her new status came a new schedule. But her main schedule was still the same for the day.

It went, P.E., Biology, Math, Omega Rights, Lunch, and Finally ABO Law and Society, taught by Mrs. Pickles herself. Lil smiled confidently as she walked down to the lunchroom, getting her normal lunch and sitting in her usual spot as she waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.


End file.
